The Story Endings
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Dalam sebuah cerita, tersedia dua macam ending. Yaitu happy, dan sad. Sama halnya dengan kehidupan, ada happy, ada sad. Jika kehidupanmu kau jadikan cerita, kau bisa mengubah endingnya sesuka hati, asal pembaca menyukainya. Tetapi, kau makan hatimu sendiri sebagai bayarannya. For 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challange. RivailleXEren / Character's death.


**The Story Endings**

.

.

.

_**Story by : Hasegawa Nanaho.**_

_**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**_

_**Warnings : PAIRING KURANG KONSISTEN, But tetap fokus RiRen, JUDUL KAGAK NYAMBUNG, Garing, aneh, fantasi kelewat jauh, ancur, ratem gagal punya jadi T+++, produk coba-coba, anunya banyak. Character's death.**_

_**Dont like just dont read.**_

_**INI SEMI M PLIS. /NGAKAK/**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_._

_._

_._

"Rivaille, kau pulang awal?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu? Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah setelah operasi barusan,"

"Hanji, berhenti menghalangiku."

"Kalau tidak mau, cukup bilang saja, Rivaille! Tidak usah mendorongku seperti itu, kan?"

"Ck."

Lelaki bersurai hitam legam dengan belah tengah itupun berlalu. Meninggalkan rekannya yang bersurai coklat, ber_name tag_ Hanji Zoe.

"Haah..." Hanji menghela napas, kecewa.

"Rivaille berubah," Yang barusan menghela napas terkejut akan hadirnya seseorang di sampingnya sekarang.

Pria berwajah khas Amerika berambut pirang klimis menepuk pundak Hanji pelan.

"Ya, kau benar." Hanji kembali menatap kepergian Rivaille dari jauh, "Ia berubah karena kejadian mengerikan tiga tahun lalu itu, kan?"

"Karena waktu itu mentalnya sedang terguncang, akibat kematian Petra, yang baru saja menjadi tunangannya." Ujar si pirang dengan ekspresi kosong menatap ambang pintu keluar.

"Irvin, kau tahu banyak." Hanji menggumam. "Kenapa tidak kau beri tahu aku, apa yang terjadi pada Rivaille saat itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Hanji—tidak mau, maksudku." Irvin kembali berkata ambigu, membuat Hanji sedikit sebal.

"Oh, baik. Itu rahasia, kan?" Hanji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya terhadap pria ber_name tag_ Irvin Smith itu. "Tidak masalah, aku tidak memaksa."

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti." Irvin tersenyum tipis. "Mau kuceritakan sedikit?"

Hanji mengangguk mantap. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius. Irvin menghela napas dan memulai ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK**

_Waktu itu, tiga tahun yang lalu, terjadi kejadian yang cukup menyedihkan di Tokyo, Jepang. Sebuah kejahatan genosida, pembantaian semua orang-orang pemilik rambut pirang secara tak terkecuali. Orang-orang berambut pirang notabene adalah para turis yang berkunjung ke Jepang, hendak berdagang ataupun bertransaksi—entah itu heroin, atau uang, perjudian pun mereka lakukan._

_Pihak Jepang terkadang merasa dirugikan karena akhirnya sebagian dari mereka dibantai para orang asing, akibat kekalahan dalam perjudian, atau ketidakmampuan membayar hutang kepada mereka, para orang asing yang hartanya melimpah ruah. _

_Dan pihak jepang sepakat, akan menghabisi manusia-manusia berambut pirang yang singgah di negara mereka tanpa pandang bulu. Siapapun itu, yang berambut pirang harus dimusnahkan._

_._

_Saat itu, Petra Ral, seorang berkebangsaan Jerman, sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya di Jepang, tepatnya di Tokyo, saat bentrok antar ras itu sedang berlangsung._

_Memang tidak ada pemberitahuan khusus tentang pembantaian secara genosida ini, sehingga para orang asing tetap bisa datang ke Jepang, dan dapat dimusnahkan dengan mudah, agar mereka tidak mengganggu Jepang untuk kedepannya._

_Petra tidak sendiri, ia bersama tunangannya yang bernama Rivaille. Seorang berkebangsaan Prancis dengan surai hitam legam yang bisa menyamarkan identitasnya sebagai turis._

"_Aku lupa menukar uang dengan mata uang Jepang, Rivaille. Bisakah kita pergi ke money changer atau bank?" Ucap Petra sambil tersenyum ke arah Rivaille._

_Rivaille yang irit bicara hanya bisa menganggukan kepala. Ia sendiri juga tidak punya cukup banyak lembaran bernominal dengan mata uang negeri sakura tersebut._

_Dan pergilah mereka ke suatu bank swasta. Hendak menukarkan uang mereka._

_Namun mereka tidak tahu._

_Bahwa segerombolan penjahat bengis siap membantai si pirang, begitu mereka memasuki gedung tempat transaksi uang-uangan berlangsung._

_Ketika Petra dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya, membuka pintu..._

_Rivaille tidak mengerti._

_Ia hanya merasakan genggaman tangan Petra mengendur. Lalu terlepas. Dan bruk._

_Petra tersungkur dengan peluru membekas di dahi mulusnya. Beberapa menembus matanya. Menciptakan sebuah lubang hitam dengan merah darah di iris coklatnya._

_._

_Rivaille hanya memandang Petra datar._

_Ingin Rivaille membunuh orang yang melakukan ini, yang mengambil nyawa pujaan hatinya di hadapannya sendiri. Tangan Rivaille gatal, ingin memutuskan urat leher si pelaku._

_Tapi, apa daya yang bisa Rivaille lakukan?_

_Ia masih menatap Petra dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian merogoh ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa digit nomor. Dan menempelkan perangkat halo-halo itu di telinganya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ya, dengan kepala Trost Hospital, Irvin. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Terdengar samar sebuah sahutan dari seberang sana._

"_Irvin," Panggil Rivaille datar. _

"_Oh Rivaille? Ada apa? Bagaimana di Jepang? Menyenangkan?" Irvin menanggapi dengan suara riang. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Rivaille._

"_Ya, menyenangkan sekali."_

_Tuut...tuut...tuut..._

_._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Manusia mana yang tidak akan terkejut, kalau melihat teman yang kemarin mengatakan bahwa _trip_nya menyenangkan, esoknya ia kembali ke negara asalnya, dengan membopong sebuah peti mati?" Irvin menyelesaikan ceritanya, disertai sebuah isak tangis dari bibir Hanji yang bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu kejadian itu begitu mengerikan..." Hanji memeluk lengan Irvin dengan erat.

.

"Setelah itu, kudengar Rivaille menabrak orang."

Hanji melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba. Memandang Irvin dengan mata membelalak.

"Hah?"

"Iya, dia benar-benar menabrak orang. Dengan _mercy _ miliknya." Irvin berdehem. "Seorang mahasiswa yatim piatu yang sedang menyeberangi jalanan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu lagi, Hanji. Kasihan Rivaille."

"Astaga Rivaille..." Hanji kembali mengeluarkan isak tangis. "Selama ini dia memboyong beban berapa ton?"

.

"Oi, Hanji."

"E-eh..." Hanji terkejut mendapati Irvin menghapus air matanya dengan jarinya.

"Rivaille itu kuat, kau tahu."

.

.

.

Ya, semua orang mengatakan aku ini kuat.

Karena yang mereka lihat, aku menangis dalam hati, menatap kepergian Petra.

Aku tidak menangis di luar.

Dan karena mereka tidak tahu, aku menangis semalaman, di dalam kamarku, sambil menjambak rambut dengan frustasi.

Aku ini pembunuh. Aku membunuh Petra. Aku membunuhnya. Membunuh.

Inikah rasanya kehilangan? Aku baru tahu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pemakaman Petra usai. Aku mengendalikan mobilku secara kebut-kebutan di tengah malam. Kecepatannya sudah di atas seratus kilo meter per jam kalau tidak salah ingat.

Ada seseorang menyebrang. Aku lihat itu.

Aku tersenyum sangat lebar. Aku serasa gila. Cepat-cepat kuinjak pedal gas, sampai mobil ini meraung dengan liar.

Orang itu terkejut. Ingin menghindar, tapi terlambat. Ia hanya bisa membelalakan mata hijaunya yang indah, kupikir.

Ia menatap sang pengemudi—aku. Dengan tatapan mohon ampun.

Persetan, sayangku.

Aku tetap tidak mengerem. Kubiarkan _Mercedes SLS AMG_ ini menabraknya keras hingga terlempar sampai ke ujung perempatan. Pertunjukan fantastis bagiku.

Setelah terdengar suara gebrakan keras, Tuhan mengembalikan jiwaku. Aku tersentak. Aku berlari keluar dari mobil, melihat tubuh seorang pemuda jangkung berambut coklat tanah, bersimbah darah di ujung perempatan sana.

Ada yang bisa mengampuni aku? Aku baru saja mematahkan banyak giginya.

Serta meremukkan tulang pipinya.

Dan menciptakan lecet dan beberapa luka lebar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi jiwa ini kau kembalikan?

Apa aku akan menjadi pembunuh untuk kedua kalinya? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau!

Secepat kilat aku membawanya ke rumah tempatku tinggal.

Persetan dengan darah yang mengotori kursi mobilku.

Aku tidak perduli dengan rasa lelahku saat ini.

Aku harus menyelamatkan korban kegilaanku beberapa waktu lalu, harus.

.

.

.

Siapa tidak kenal Rivaille? Seorang dokter spesialis bedah terkenal. Lulusan _Harvard University_ lima tahun lalu.

_Medical skill_nya sangat memukau, serasa menonton pertunjukkan di tengah operasi.

Demikian kata perawat dan asistenku.

.

Ilmu medis terekam jelas di ingatanku. Berdesir terus menerus, membuat tanganku tergerak lincah mengobati sana sini luka di tubuh pemuda jangkung itu.

Lalu aku menempelkan telingaku ke dadanya. Masih berdetak. Walau lemah sekali.

Aneh. Kenapa aku melakukan cara yang _non_ medis seperti itu?

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempol kananku di bawah lehernya, sedikit mencengkramnya, merasakan adanya denyut-denyut urat bocah ini, pelan sekali.

"_Shit_." Aku mengumpat pelan.

Sial. Darah masih merembes dari kepalanya.

Cepat-cepat aku mengambil kain lap hangat, lalu kubersihkan wajahnya dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang kotor terkena lumpur jalan.

Sekali lagi, kiranya kau bisa ampuni aku, bocah?

.

Aku terkejut. Wajahnya begitu bersih dan...manis—Rivaille apa-apaan kau ini.

Aku curiga dengan mengalirnya darah dari kepalanya, aku mengambil kesimpulan.

Pendarahan otak? Bisa jadi.

.

Rumahku ini mirip rumah sakit mini, kalau dilihat lagi. Ada mesin CT-SCAN, elektrokardiograf, ultrasonografi, dan berbagai alat kedokteran berat lainnya.

Cepat-cepat kusetor tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam mesin CT-SCAN.

Begitu aku menggendongnya, aku lebih terkejut. Bocah ini ringan sekali.

Seperti menggendong sebuah boneka. Malnutrisi kah?

.

.

Fokus Rivaille, fokus. Nyawa bocah ini ada di tangan kotormu.

Kulihat dengan teliti, hasil _scan_ dari mesin.

Ya. Lima titik pendarahan di otak. Ukuran titiknya...tidak bisa dibilang kecil maupun besar. Diam-diam aku cukup bersyukur ini bukan pendarahan besar yang dapat menimbulkan kematian.

Namun lagi-lagi rasa bersalah yang besar menghampiri benakku.

Ya Tuhan, betapa berdosanya aku. Menabrak seorang bocah sekeras tadi. Iblis macam apa yang menguasai ruang kosong hatiku.

.

"Aku tidak akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku harus bertanggung jawab, merawatnya seorang diri hingga ia sadar."

Aku baru saja mengucap sebuah janji. Dan aku tahu, aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya, karena itu akan menambah beban dosa beratku.

.

Ah, aku ingat. Ada tas yang dibawanya tadi. Beruntung aku sempat memungutnya juga.

Cepat-cepat aku merogoh dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Kutemukan sebuah kartu mahasiswa, buku saku, dan beberapa buku pelajaran.

_Olah raga. Kesehatan jasmani. Raga bugar._ Kini aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia adalah mahasiswa bidang olah raga.

Itu bisa dibuktikan secara fisiknya, yang lebih tinggi dariku. Sial.

Ah, kartu mahasiswa dan buku saku itu pasti memegang lebih banyak identitas.

Jadi...

Namanya Eren Jaeger. Usianya sembilan belas tahun. Mahasiswa bidang olah raga, seperti dugaanku. Nama orang tuanya...keduanya Almarhum?

Jadi aku menabrak seorang bocah yatim piatu?

Sial, dosaku bertambah banyak, sepertinya.

Ah, Jaeger. Sebuah marga Jerman. Mengingatkanku pada Petra.

.

Tidak, tidak. Petra sudah menjadi masa lalu, Rivaille. Relakan. Sekarang, pusatkan tanggung jawabmu terhadap bocah manis yang barusan kau tabrak.

"Oi, Eren." Aku mencoba menyuarakan namanya. Semoga ia memberi respon.

Khayalanmu saja, Rivaille. Seorang bocah tidak sadar akibat lima titik pendarahan otak tidak akan menjawabmu.

.

Hm? Ada yang mengalir dari kelopak mata yang tertutup milik bocah itu.

Apa itu? Air mata? Kenapa bocah ini menangis? Sadarkah?

"...kaa-san...tou...san..." Terdengar bisikan putus-putus dari bocah tidak sadar itu. Sadarkah ia?

"Eren, kau sudah sadar?" Aku menanggapinya panik. Bocah ini kuat juga.

Ah tidak. Itu hanya igauan belaka. Kupanggilnya berulang kali setelah itu, ia tidak memberikan respon.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari sudah berlalu, semenjak aku merawat Eren Jaeger. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemajuan. Ia masih tidak sadar seperti biasa.

Ah, tidak. Ada yang tidak biasa.

Tiga hari yang lalu, aku mencoba untuk melakukan _approach_ dengannya, memperkenalkan diriku.

"Selamat pagi, Eren." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Sedangkan yang kusapa tetap memasang wajah damainya, tertidur pulas di ranjang pasien.

.

Aku menghela napas, memulai pembicaraan dengan seorang pangeran tidur.

"Aku Rivaille. Maafkan aku telah merenggut kebebasanmu." Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam erat tangan dinginnya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, Eren. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi—"

"...ri...vai..."

Eren berbisik sangat pelan. Tapi aku tahu. Dia memanggil namaku.

Walau responnya singkat dan terkesan maya, aku anggap ini sebagai kemajuan.

"Ya, Eren. Aku di sini." Aku menjawab bisikkannya tadi. Berharap ada respon lebih yang ia berikan.

.

...tidak ada respon lagi. Nampaknya Eren sudah kembali ke alam bawah tidurnya.

.

Kini aku bisa menarik kesimpulan lainnya.

Bahwa Eren Jaeger, memiliki semangat hidup yang sangat tinggi.

Sebenarnya ia berusaha bangkit dari keadaannya sekarang, namun tidak bisa.

Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara macam igauan atau bisikan tak kasat mata, menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Ia masih ingin berada di dunia ini.

Walaupun ia sendiri.

Tapi itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Karena sejak aku merawatnya, aku merasakannya.

Eren adalah bagian lain dari diriku.

Dan aku harus menjaga si "pangeran tidur" hingga ia terbangun dari masa hibernasinya.

.

Perlahan, aku meneliti wajahnya.

Eren Jaeger.

Bocah dengan perangai keras, dilengkapi matanya yang waktu itu kulihat—berwarna hijau _emerald_ , memang sangat indah. Alisnya yang terkikir rapih namun tegas, menunjukkan kejantanan seorang lelaki. Bulu mata lentiknya yang menjulang di bawah kelopak matanya yang menutup, begitu cantik. Hidungnya yang _midi_. Serta...bibir merah mudanya yang ranum.

Aku hampir lepas kendali, kubelai bibir merah muda yang setengah terbuka.

Entah kenapa, bocah ini terlihat...cantik. Ya, sangat cantik. Aku tidak sedang mengada-ada.

Menarik sekali, Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, musim dingin kami berdua lalui. Masih dengan keadaan aku yang sadar, dan Eren yang tidak sadar.

Setiap hari akulah yang mengganti kantung infusnya, memeriksa denyutnya berulang-ulang, mengecek pendarahan otaknya dengan CT-SCAN, menggendongnya kesana kemari, dan...mengganti _pampers_nya.

Menjijikan. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku, ketika aku mengingat bahwa setiap manusia selalu melakukan ekskresi.

Aku baru tahu, kalau pekerjaan perawat seperti itu sungguh menyebalkan, tetapi masih saja ada yang mengemban tugas menjijikan macam itu.

Karena mereka punya rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Eren." Sapaku seperti biasa. Ucapan selamat pagi ini menjadi suatu rutinitas baru bagiku.

"Kau bisa dengar suaraku?" Ah, lagi-lagi aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh.

"...ri...vai..." Sebuah bisikan penuh dengan helaan napas keluar dari bibir ranum bocah itu. Lagi-lagi ia membisikkan namaku.

"Ya, Eren." Aku membelai rambutnya yang setiap hari aku rawat.

Walau sakit, tetap saja tidak boleh kotor.

"..." Eren diam.

Aku tidak mengerti, bocah ini begitu menguras rasa simpatiku yang minim.

.

.

.

Selama tiga bulan ini, Eren mulai menunjukkan beberapa kemajuan. Ia terlihat merenggutkan kelopak matanya. Kupikir ia akan sadar, tapi tidak.

Ia pernah menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya barang sedetik.

Tetapi entah kenapa ia sering sekali, mengigaukan namaku dalam bisikkannya...

.

.

.

Bocah ini sungguh menguras rasa simpatiku. Sebab karena dia, aku jadi lemah.

Karena dia, aku selalu mau repot-repot berbuat segalanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Karena dia, aku tidak rela meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum waktunya, mengingat dosaku yang akan semakin bertambah.

Karena dia, aku kini menjadi seorang _bisexual_.

Karena dia, aku bisa merasakan cinta lagi.

Dan karena dia...aku kini jatuh cinta padanya.

.

Aku tidak ingat, kapan aku tertarik pada seseorang selain Petra.

Tapi kali ini lain cerita.

Aku—Rivaille. Tertarik pada seorang pria.

Bukan pria biasa, melainkan pria tidak sadar yang berstatus sebagai pasienku.

.

Ya. Eren Jaeger, orangnya.

.

.

.

"Eren," Aku memanggil namanya, sambil menyisir surai _mahogany_nya yang lembut.

Dia tidak mengeluarkan respon. Aku tahu itu.

Bibirnya hanya bergoyang-goyang kecil. Menggoda sekali, ingin rasanya aku menciumnya.

Sisi kebaikkanku berkata, "Rivaille, kau tidak layak mencium bocah ini. Kau terlalu berdosa untuknya."

.

Aku tertawa kecil menonton perdebatan batin di dalam diriku sekarang.

Kau tahu, napsu akan mengalahkan apa saja.

Aku masih membelai pipi tembemnya. Masih berusaha menahan libido yang membuncah untuk mencium bibir merah mudanya yang setengah terbuka itu.

Belaianku turun ke rahangnya, kugunakan jari telunjukku untuk mengelus-elus bibirnya yang sedikit kering. Ingin sekali kubasahi dengan _saliva_ milikku, sehingga ia bisa merasakkannya. Sayang sekali, bocah ini tidak sadar.

Aku bisa merasakan deru napas pelannya yang menggelitik jari telunjukku. Aku tersenyum menyeringai, saat merasakan tempo deruannya yang semakin meningkat, walau tidak secepat milik manusia yang sadar.

Artinya, bocah ini masih bisa merasakan napsu. Menarik sekali.

Tanganku bergerak lagi, membelai leher mulusnya, dan _bingo_. Dia langsung mendenguskan napas dengan kuat, pertanda napsunya yang semakin meningkat.

Tapi aku masih belum puas, menggoda bocah yang tidak sadar ini.

.

...benar-benar. Napsu akan mengalahkan apa saja.

Napsu sudah mengalahkan berapa banyak dosa yang telah kuperbuat terhadap bocah ini.

Napsu sudah membutakan diriku. Lihat, sekarang aku justru mencetak banyak lagi dosa terhadap bocah ini.

Tidak bosan aku menyeringai. Terdapat perang batin di dalam diriku, terdapat pula seorang pangeran tidur yang mendenguskan napas penuh napsu di depanku.

Persetan dengan dosa.

Napsu memang luar biasa berbahaya.

.

Belum puas. Aku belum puas menggerayangi daerah-daerah yang bisa membangkitkan napsunya.

Siapa tahu setelah ini dia sadar, bukan?

Apa yang kulakukan ini salah? Sekarang batinku sedang memperdebatkan antara salah dan benarnya tindakanku ini. Benar-benar lucu.

Tanganku kembali kugerakkan, kali ini menuju bagian dadanya.

Ah, _nipple_ milliknya sedikit mengeras. Artinya syaraf-syarafnya masih bisa bekerja dengan baik apabila terkena napsu seperti ini. Ah, napsu memang mengerikan.

Perlahan. Aku mencubit ujung _nipple_nya. Membuat Eren kembali mendenguskan napas cepat. Menggantikan desahan yang seharusnya keluar dari bibir ranum bocah sembilan belasan itu.

Ah, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku...membelai kejantanannya?

Tidak, tidak, Rivaille. Ini bukan saatnya kau berbuat semacam itu kepadanya.

Hei. Bukankah kau hanya ingin mencium bibirnya? Kenapa langsung berlari ke arah sana?

Aku tidak bosan-bosan berpikir bahwa "Napsu itu mengerikan."

.

Aku menarik kembali tanganku. Menatap bocah itu dengan penuh iba.

"Hei, Eren." Aku memanggilnya lagi, walaupun tahu ia tidak akan menjawab.

"..."

"Aku suka padamu, Eren." Serasa gila, aku mengajak bicara seorang bocah tidak sadar.

"Kau cantik. Walau tidak sadar." Lagi. Aku membelai pipi tembemnya yang mulus.

"Maaf, Eren. Maafkan aku." Kali ini aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku...benar-benar mencintaimu..." Segera kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Aku melakukannya. Aku mencium bibir ranumnya.

Manis. Dan nikmat.

Kulesakkan lidahku, mengajak lidah kakunya menari. Kugunakkan bibirku untuk mengecap bibirnya yang mulai basah oleh _saliva_ milik kami berdua.

Ah. Inilah rasanya berciuman dengan seseorang yang kau cintai. Terasa manis dan hangat. Begitu nikmat. Dan begitu menggairahkan.

Walau satu kekurangannya. Yang kucium ini hanyalah seorang bocah tidak sadar.

Mungkin?

"Ri...vai..." Kembali kudengar panggilan darinya. Entah kenapa suaranya terasa lebih jelas.

"Hmph. Eren," Aku membalas panggilannya lagi. Masih dengan mataku yang terpejam, menikmati sesi berciuman kami yang cukup lama.

"...Berh...henti...se...sak—"

Huh?

Aku melepaskan lumatanku. Membuka mataku secara tiba-tiba.

.

Dia? Dia sudah membuka mata?

"Eren?" Aku mengelus pipinya dengan bersemangat. Ini keajaiban!

"E-eh..." Ia masih memasang wajah kaget. Menatapku penuh kebingungan.

"Kau...bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"A-aku?" Ia kini memasang wajah polosnya. Manis sekali. Wajah polos dihiasi peluh yang menambahkan efek _sexy_ itu benar-benar indah.

.

Aku terdiam, bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada bocah baru sadar di hadapanku ini.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku." Justru maaf yang terlontar dari bibirku.

"Eh, k-kenapa minta maaf?" Lagi. Wajah polos dihiasi butiran keringat yang begitu menggoda. Cantik.

"..." Bocah ini membuatku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada bocah yang baru siuman ini.

"Kau siapa ya?" Eren bertanya. Membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Bukankah ia sering memanggil namaku?

"Aku...Rivaille."

"Ah jadi kau Rivai!" Serunya tiba-tiba.

"Ha?" Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alisku dengan bingung. Apa-apaan itu Rivai. Dan apa-apaan wajah cerianya itu?

"Selama ini aku sering bermimpi tentang kau!" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Sial. Manis sekali. Ia sedang menggodaku untuk mencium bibirnya lagi, heh?

"Oh ya?" Aku menghapus peluh dari wajahnya. "Mimpi apa, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Un..." Ia terlihat berpikir.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Nanti—" Aku mengkhawatirkan otaknya, sungguh.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa kau adalah seorang kopral muda, yang senang membasmi kejahatan!" Celetuknya dengan cepat. Sambil mengulaskan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Bocah tetap saja akan menjadi bocah.

"Lalu?" Aku menanggapinya sambil mengupas sebuah apel, merah, seperti bibirnya yang baru ku—Rivaille berhentilah.

"Aku adalah anak buah terbaikmu!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Apa dia tidak ingat bahwa aku habis menabraknya tiga bulan silam?

.

Sudah kuingatkan bahwa bocah tetap saja akan menjadi bocah.

"Begitu,"

"Kau selalu menyayangiku, dan kau selalu memelukku sebelum tidur,"

"Jangan membohongiku."

"Aku ini orang yang jujur, tahu."

"Haah," Percuma melawan seorang bocah. "Lanjutkan."

"Ada hari, di mana aku mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu."

Apel di tanganku hampir terpeleset ketika mendengar barisan kalimat itu.

"Hn?"

"Lalu kau menciumku. Dan memberikan cincin ini..." Kupikir ia hanya bercerita saja, ternyata ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menunjukkan kepadaku, sebuah cincin platina berkilau, dengan mata batu _emerald_, ukiran emas putih dan yang emas putih yang diwarnai hitam.

Ukiran itu berbentuk seperti dua sayap bertumbukkan.

Ah. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat sesuatu.

_Flügel der freheit_.

Suatu istilah dari Jerman, yang berarti "Sayap kebebasan."

Kenapa aku tidak sadar, ya?

Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan jari bocah ini. Sebab aku selalu memperhatikan wajahnya yang mengundang simpati.

Bodohnya.

.

Ah iya.

Sepertinya aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang mirip, waktu itu Irvin memberinya padaku.

**FLASHBACK**

_Petra sudah dikebumikan, tepat siang hari setelah aku pulang dari Jepang._

"_Semoga dia bahagia di sana," Si rambut coklat ponytail mendendangkan sebuah doa di hadapan makam Petra._

"_Hn." _

"_Rivaille." Kali ini suara si kepala rumah sakit, memanggilku dengan tatapan serius._

"_Nanda?"_

"_Petra sudah pergi, kau harus merelakannya." _

"_Sudah kulakukan."_

"_Baguslah," Irvin menepuk pundakku dengan pelan._

"_Apa maumu?" Aku menepis tepukannya dengan kasar._

_Aku benar-benar sedang dalam mood ingin membunuh orang._

_._

"_Hei," Irvin masih bersikeras mendapat atensiku._

"_Apa?"_

"_Ini untukmu."_

_Irvin menggenggamkan sesuatu ke tanganku, lalu mengajak Hanji untuk pergi meninggalkanku di gereja sendirian._

"_Haah," Aku menghela napas. Menatap segumpal kertas di tanganku._

_Begitu aku membukanya. Aku dihadapkan pada sebuah cincin platina, dengan mata batu emerald, serta ukiran emas putih dan emas putih yang diwarnai hitam. Membentuk sebuah sayap yang nampak bertumbukan, menjadi penghias mata batu cincin itu._

_Ada surat yang digulung, diselipkan di antara cincin itu. _

_Aku membuka gulungannya. Dan membacanya. _

_**Kepada Rivaille.**_

_**Mungkin sekarang aku sudah pergi selamanya, ketika kau membaca ini.**_

_**Tapi aku memberimu ini bukan untuk sekedar pakai.**_

_**Aku menamai ini "Fate Ring". Ini merupakan cincin yang langka. Aku mendapatkannya dari mendiang kakekku.**_

_**Cincin ini memiliki pasangan yang entah dimana posisinya sekarang dan siapa yang mengenakannya.**_

_**Ketika kedua pemilik cincin ini bertemu, mereka akan menjadi pasangan bahagia. Karena cincin inilah, dari buyut, sampai kakek dan nenekku bisa bersatu dulu.**_

_**Ini mungkin nyata, tetapi aku tetap tidak mengada-ada.**_

_**Maka dari itu, aku memohon.**_

_**Temukanlah pemilik cincin lainnya.**_

_**Ia memiliki cincin yang sama dengan yang kuberikan padamu sekarang.**_

_**Dan aku mendoakan kalian.**_

_**Supaya kalian menjadi pasangan kekal.**_

_**Aku tidak pantas untukmu.**_

_**Karena waktuku di bumi ini tidak akan lama lagi.**_

_**Sin cera.**_

_**Petra.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokkan harinya, aku pergi ke ruangan Irvin._

_Akan kuinterogasi dia tanpa ampun. Ini apa maksudnya, hah?_

"_Irvin."_

"_Oh Rivaille. Ada ap—"_

"_Jelaskan maksud yang kemarin itu." Aku bertanya to the point. Aku butuh kejelasan._

"_Haah," Terlihat Irvin menghela napas, tatapannya berubah menjadi nanar._

"_Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan."_

_._

"_Jadi," Irvin menarik napas sebentar. _

"_Petra itu penderita kanker hati. Sudah lama sekali sebenarnya. Dan aku yang merawatnya sejak dulu."_

_Aku hanya bisa membelalakan mataku. Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah mengatakannya padaku?_

"_Satu bulan sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang, ia sempat muntah darah."_

"_Dan ketika kuperiksa, umurnya memang sudah tidak lama lagi."_

"_Tapi ia berkata, bahwa kau, tidak boleh tahu. Karena ini hanya rahasia antara aku dan dia."_

"_..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan._

"_Ia tahu, di Jepang sedang dilanda aksi pembantaian pada setiap orang berambut pirang."_

"_Maka dari itu, ia merancang semuanya agar kau tidak tahu, bahwa ia nanti akan meninggal karena sakit." _

_Penjelasan dari Irvin begitu menusuk benakku._

"_Setelah mengaku begitu, ia menitipkan padaku, cincin yang kemarin."_

"_..."_

"_Ia hanya berharap kau dapat menemukan penggantinya yang memang dikhususkan untukmu." Irvin menarik napas sebentar._

"_Jadi, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, hanyalah mendoakanmu supaya dapat menemukan pemilik cincin lainnya, sebagai penggantinya—"_

"_Oi Irvin."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Persetan dengan semua ini." _

_Aku merasa kecewa berat terhadap kalian semua, kalian tahu?_

_Kalian semua pembohong._

_Apa aku bisa disebut sebagai pembunuh Petra, karena mengiyakan permintaannya pergi ke Jepang?_

_Sialan._

_Kurogoh kantung celanaku, kuambil cincin itu dan kugenggam erat di tanganku._

"_PERSETAN DENGAN INI, KAU TAHU?"_

_CTAK._

_Genggaman kuatku yang begitu menyakitkan, mematahkan cincin itu menjadi dua keping. Tanganku sedikit berdarah karenanya._

_Sialan._

"_Rivaille, kendalikan dirimu!" Irvin menahan tanganku._

"_Brengsek kau Irvin." Aku menggenggamkan tanganku yang masih mengalirkan darah, dengan cincin patah yang masih ada di dalamnya. _

_Dengan segera, aku berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Irvin dan ruangannya._

_Bodohnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Seharian penuh._

_Seharian penuh aku frustasi._

_Memikirkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka, orang-orang yang seolah membohongiku._

"_SIALAN."_

_Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini, cincin patah ini aku lempar kesana kemari._

_._

_._

_._

_Dan pada malam keesokkan harinya. _

_Aku. Rivaille._

_Memulai aksi gila kebut-kebutan di jalan raya malam yang sepi._

_Biar saja. Kalau harus mati kecelakaan, aku menerimanya._

_Tapi Tuhan berkata lain._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku justru menabrak keras seorang mahasiswa yang menyeberangi jalan tengah malam, membuatnya sekarat di tempat._

_._

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

Ah iya. Cincin gila itu.

Apa ini yang namanya takdir?

Apa ini rasanya terikat benang merah?

.

"Um, kau Rivaille, ya?" Suara bocah Jaeger itu menginterupsi pemikiran ruwetku.

"_Nanda_?"

"Wajahmu mengerikan, tersenyumlah sedikit," Pintanya sambil memasang senyum lebar.

Permintaan yang begitu kekanakan, dari mulut seorang bocah.

Aku tidak menggubris permintaan konyolnya.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri, mengingat-ingat di mana dulu aku menyimpan cincin patah itu.

Yang pasti.

Aku tidak menyimpannya di tempat yang istimewa.

Sebab dulu, cincin itu menipuku.

.

.

.

Selama lima belas menit aku berkeliling di rumahku sendiri, ditemani pandangan bingung di wajah seorang bocah yang berbalutkan perban di kepalanya.

Sang bocah, yang menjadi seseorang yang pantas, untuk menjadi pasanganku.

"Rivaille, kau mencari apa?"

"Sesuatu." Jawabku seadanya.

.

"Ugh!"

"Eren!" Dengan sigap aku menangkap tubuh ringannya.

"Kenapa? Apa yang sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing," Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum paksaan.

"Jangan membohongiku." Aku mengambil segelas air gula.

"Kadar gula dalam tubuhmu rendah, makanya kau sakit kepala. Minum ini."

"Nn,"

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah terasa lebih baik?"

Bocah di sampingku memasang wajah polosnya seperti biasa.

"Ya, terima kasih, Rivaille," Rasanya senang sekali bocah ini mengumbar senyum.

"Apa bibirmu tidak lelah, tersenyum terus." Aku bertanya retorikal.

"Tentu saja tidak, senyum bisa membuat orang jadi sehat, tahu?" Eren menggembungkan pipinya, sepertinya dia merasa aku tidak setuju dengan teorinya.

"Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pernah tersenyum, ya? Pantas kau terlihat tu—"

"Eren, diam." Aku memutus perkataannya yang akan menghinaku.

Dasar bocah.

"Kau itu seram sekali, tahu, tersenyumlah sedikit!" Eren justru melebarkan bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya, mencontohkanku sebuah senyum, mungkin?

"Senyum itu memakan banyak energi. Membuatku capek."

"Uuuh!" Eren kembali menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau ingin kupaksa, ya?"

"Jaga sikapmu bocah, kau mulai tidak sopan."

"Memang umurmu berapa sih? Aku bukan bocah, tahu?" Ia melipat tangan di dada, masih dengan ekspresi ngambeknya yang imut. _Sigh_. Kelemahanku.

"Dua puluh lima."

"Umur kita dekat, tahu!"

"Berisik, jangan memperbesar masalah," Bocah ini mau tidak mau membuatku mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengerem mulutnya.

"Begini, begini," Eren justru mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke arah pipiku.

Hei. Jangan bilang—

"Ter-se-nyum-lah Rivaille. Lihat, kau tampan sekali!" Seusai melebarkan bagian bibirku dengan jarinya, bocah ini malah menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

Sial.

"..." Aku hanya diam, menatap Eren dengan datar.

.

Sepertinya Eren kehilangan topik gara-gara keheningan yang aku ciptakan setelah lelucon singkatnya.

.

"Rivaille. Sebenarnya dari tadi mencari apa?" Bocah seperti Eren tentu punya banyak topik untuk dipikirkan, ya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku mencari sesuatu."

"Ayolah berhenti menghindariku..."

"Berisik. Diamlah."

"..."

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan aku masih belum ingat di mana aku menyimpan cincin itu.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Keadaan di sini sunyi sekali, dan Eren masih menatapku bingung.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Suara jam itu benar-benar mengganggu.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Tunggu, jam?

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah jam kuno besar yang berdiri di ruang tengah itu.

Cepat-cepat aku membuka kaca pelapis jam itu. Benar. Cincin patah itu aku kaitkan di jarum jam ini.

.

Mataku masih berkonsentrasi terhadap cincin ini, sampai Eren mengejutkanku dengan suaranya.

"Rivaille, apa itu?"

Oh ya.

"Eren, perlihatkan cincinmu."

"Untuk apa?"

Tanpa repot-repot, aku menarik jari manis kirinya. _Fuck_, kenapa harus dipasang di jari manis kiri, sih?

Aku menyortir desain cincin itu dengan desain cincin patah milikku.

Persis.

Apa takdir benar-benar berlaku?

.

"Rivaille, itu cincin?"

"Ya, ini cincin."

"Berarti kau memang Rivai yang itu!"

Bocah ini malah bersorak, benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Biar kulanjutkan ceritaku," Ia menarik napas, kembali mengulaskan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Di mimpiku, kau bilang, bahwa kau juga punya cincin yang sama dengan yang kau berikan padaku, dan itu artinya, kita terikat oleh takdir,"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku lagi.

"Setelah itu aku memelukmu dengan erat, karena aku makin mencintaimu,"

"Phuh," Aku mati-matian menahan tawaku mendengar ceritanya.

Bocah ini benar-benar menggodaku untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"Lalu setelah itu, kau mencium bibirku," Bocah itu memasang wajah nanarnya yang menggoda.

"Lalu kau mengajakku ber-ber..."

"Bercinta, maksudmu?" Tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Ee-eh e-itu em..." Wajahnya malah memerah parah.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Eh, em...ya-ya begitulah! Hahaha!" Ia justru tertawa garing, menutupi kondisi _awkward_ yang dihadapinya.

"Dasar nakal, jadi kau mimpi kotor bersamaku, hah?" Aku memasang seringai di wajahku. Membuatnya bergidik takut.

"Ri-Rivaille..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita wujudkan sesuatu yang kau mimpikan itu, huh?"

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku, tepat di hadapan wajahnya yang memandangku dengan takut.

"B-BAKA APA YANG KAU—HMPH!"

Aku melumat bibirnya dengan penuh napsu.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, wahai bocah manis.

Kau terlanjur menggodaku, ini bukan salahku.

.

"Ahhn...Riva-Rivaille..."

Eren terus saja mendesahkan namaku. Membuat pikiranku semakin liar.

Aku mengelus lehernya perlahan.

"Eummhh..."

"Buka matamu, dan tatap aku, Eren."

Bocah ini sangat penurut.

Perlahan, ia membuka mata sayunya, menatapku penuh napsu memohon.

"R-Rivaille..."

"Katakan, kau mau apa?" Aku menawarinya pilihan. Hanya untuk menggodanya, sebenarnya.

"Ahnn..."

"Ingin di sini?" Aku menjilati lehernya dengan penuh napsu.

"A-aku—AKH!"

"Atau...di sini?"

Kali ini, puting kecoklatan miliknyalah yang kusentuh. Membuatnya menjerit dengan napsu membuncah.

"A-AHN..."

"Jadi, ingin di mana?" Aku menyeringai, sambil menjilati bibirku dengan sensual.

Ah, wajahnya memerah melihat diriku.

Sungguh manis, Eren Jaeger.

.

"Aku...ingin—AKH!"

Tidak ada pikir panjang lagi, aku menciumi lehernya dengan bibirku. Menggigiti kecil, sehingga meninggalkan bekas gigiku yang berwarna kemerahan.

Aku tidak sabar lagi, Eren.

Kau milikku.

.

"Ah, Rivaille!"

"Eren..." Aku mengelus helai coklatnya, menatapnya seduktif.

"Kau manis, Eren." Kemudian aku kembali menciumi bibirnya. Merasakan manis _saliva_nya.

"Emph..."

Kulepas ciuman lembutku, aku berpindah ke cuping telinganya.

"Ssst..." Aku mendesiskan perintah diam di sana.

"Ahhn..."

"Nikmati ini, Eren." Setelah mendesis, aku menjilat telinganya, membuat tubuh Eren bergetar.

"_Kuso_..." Kudengar dia mengumpat pelan, lucu sekali.

Bibirku turun ke bagian dadanya. Menjilati puting kecoklatan miliknya yang menegang.

"A-AHN...RIVAILLE!" Ia menjerit penuh napsu, menambah panjang seringaiku.

"Kau suka kan?"

"A-Ahn! C-Cukup jangan disitu!"

"Berani kau memerintahku, Eren?"

Aku melihat ke arah wajahnya yang semerah buah _cherry_. Cantik kau Eren, kau sangat cantik.

"U-ukh..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren. Seperti Rivai di mimpimu itu, aku mencintaimu." Aku membelai pipi mulusnya lagi. Menyeka peluh yang mengucur di sana.

"Rivaille..." Ia berbisik dengan senyum manisnya.

Kau benar-benar manis, Eren Jaeger.

Kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu.

"Eren..." Kali ini kubiarkan tanganku beraksi. Mencubit dan memilin puting kecoklatan miliknya.

"A-AKH!"

"Desahkan namaku lagi, Eren..."

"RI-RIVAILLE...AHN!"

"Hoi, Eren."

Eren menstabilkan deru napasnya, membuka mata, dan menatap ke arah di mana aku menatap. Tak lama kemudian wajahnya bersemu merah.

"I-itu..." Ia memalingkan muka.

"Kau terbangun secepat ini," Bisikku, sambil mengelus sesuatu di balik celananya.

"Khh..."

"Nah, Eren," Kutelusupkan jari-jariku ke dalam celananya, mengelus pelan benda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau...sebuah permohonan?"

Kulihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

Merah padam. Kulihat ia menggigit bibirnya. Menimbulkan efek _tsundere_.

"T-tolong..."

"Hm?"

"Aku..." Ia terlihat gelisah.

.

.

.

"Aku...ingin kau...di sini..." Ia meraih bokongnya, dengan wajah memerah parah.

Sungguh imut, Eren.

"Aku...menginginkanmu, Rivaille...di sini..." Ia memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Menarik, Eren."

Aku meraih pipinya, menjilat bibirnya lalu menciumnya lagi.

"Akan kulakukan, sesuai keinginanmu."

.

.

.

"AHN! RIVAILLE!"

Entah sudah berapa ribu kali Eren mendesahkan namaku, memperjelas apa yang aku lakukan terhadap bocah polos nan seduktif ini.

.

Tengah malam telah tiba.

Aku tidak ingat berapa banyak kali aku mengeluarkan sari diriku di dalam tubuh Eren. Membuat kita berdua kini lengket dan ternoda cairan putih-putih produksi testis.

Eren tertidur di sebelahku. Sepertinya sangat lelah.

"Maaf Eren, maaf." Aku mengelus helaian coklatnya yang lengket karena cairan campuran keringat dan cairan reproduksi kita berdua.

"Ri...vai..." Suara seraknya kembali terdengar, ia memanggil namaku.

"_Nanda_?" Aku bertanya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis terhadapnya, membuat wajahnya kembali bersemu merah yang manis sekali.

.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam ini." Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain lagi.

Keberanian bocah ini hanya sesaat saja, nampaknya.

"Hei." Aku kembali menciumi bibirnya, menghasilkan suara kecipak antara bibir kami yang menyatu.

"Maaf, sepertinya tadi aku terlalu keras padamu, maaf,"

"Tidak apa," Eren mengambil ancang-ancang duduk. Walau wajahnya terlihat amat kesakitan.

"Aku senang dengan perlakuanmu, kok," Ia mengumbar senyum yang menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya saat ini.

Sial.

Dasar masokis.

"Haah," Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Lalu mendekapnya penuh kasih.

Biar saja wajahnya yang tampak kebingungan.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan berbisik sejelas mungkin.

"Mulai sekarang," Kusempatkan lidahku untuk menyentuh cuping telinganya, menciptakan dengusan napas Eren yang menahan napsu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Eren Jaeger." Kuakhiri ikrarku dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya lagi.

Masih manis, seperti kali pertama aku menciumnya.

"Aku memang milikmu, Rivai..." Eren membalas kecupanku. "Di mimpiku, dan di dunia nyata, aku memang milikmu."

"Dasar," Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengusap helaian _mahogany_nya. Sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang kukhususkan untuknya.

"Karena itu tolong," Eren melepaskan dekapanku, merebahkan dirinya ke kasur yang berantakan akibat ulah brutal kami berdua.

"Jaga aku mulai dari sekarang," Pesan Eren dengan nada yang terkesan konyol. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dengan damai.

Sesaat terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

Argh.

Sepertinya aku memang membuatnya kelelahan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Eren Jaeger."

.

.

.

"Sebab, kau adalah milikku, di mimpi, maupun di dunia nyata..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rivaille itu kuat, percayalah padaku, Hanji."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin? Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, tahu?"

Irvin terdiam sejenak, lalu mengobrak-abrik rak buku di ruangannya.

Ah ketemu.

Hanji cukup terkejut ketika Irvin melemparkannya sebuah buku tebal.

Itu adalah sebuah novel, dengan judul "_**Our Love is Just A Story**_"

"Buku apa ini?" Hanji memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Coba kau lihat siapa yang menuliskannya." Senyum Irvin membuat Hanji makin penasaran.

Cepat-cepat ia turunkan pandangannya ke bawah sana, tempat di mana nama penulis tertera.

_**A fictional story written by Rivaille Jaeger**_

"Ini buku milik Rivaille? Kenapa marganya 'Jaeger'?" Hanji masih bingung, dan Irvin tersenyum maklum.

"Nama pena Rivaille." Lalu Irvin menunjuk, ke sebuah tulisan di halaman paling belakang.

_**Based on true story, only ending has changed.**_

"Jangan bilang kalau..." Hanji mulai mengerti sesuatu. Dan Irvin menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, ini semua cerita tentang kepedihan Rivaille selama dua tahun. Berawal dari kematian Petra, Cincin milik Petra, Tabrakan mobil dengan Eren Jaeger, Rivaille yang merawat Eren yang koma, Rivaille yang mulai menyukai Eren walaupun dia koma, sampai...ketika Eren yang setahun dirawatnya, malah meninggal dunia..." Irvin melambatkan pelafalan barisan katanya.

"Apa? Rivaille kenapa bisa menyukai Eren?" Hanji langsung menyergah Irvin dengan pertanyaan.

"Eren memakai cincin seperti yang Petra berikan padanya,"

"Benar-benar deh," Hanji malah menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, "cincin yang katanya membohongi Rivaille itu, justru mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tepat."

"Yang lebih penting, coba lihat di sini." Irvin membuka bab ke dua puluh dari novel karangan Rivaille. Bagian ending.

"Tertulis kalau mereka berdua—Rivaille dan Eren memulai hidup baru yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan, kan?" Hanji mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi kagetnya lagi.

"Bukankah Eren sudah..."

"Di situlah, alasan mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa Rivaille itu kuat."

"Jadi...ia merubah _ending_nya, agar buku karangannya menjadi _happy ending_?" Hanji menarik kesimpulan,dan Irvin membenarkan.

"Ia pernah bilang padaku, bahwa sebuah kisah dengan _happy ending_ itu hanya akan membahagiakan pembacanya, belum tentu dengan penulisnya, dan aku rasa ia memang benar." Irvin memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Rivaille memang kuat." Hanji akhirnya mengakuinya.

"Ya," Irvin berdehem singkat. "Kau tahu rutinitas barunya, Hanji?"

"Apa? Apa?" Hanji bertanya penasaran.

.

"Berkencan dengan Eren,"

"Hah?" Hanji kembali menatap Irvin tidak percaya.

"Mungkin kau akan tahu maksudnya kapan-kapan," Irvin membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan menuju ambang pintu, "Mau pulang tidak?"

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus, membuat kulit sebagian orang menggigil.

Tapi tidak denganku.

Di sini. Di depan batu nisan bertuliskan '_**Eren Jaeger **_' aku berdiri.

Menggenggam erat sekuntum mawar putih.

"Selamat malam, Eren," Sapaku sambil mengumbar senyum tipis.

Senyum yang hanya akan kutunjukkan padanya.

"Kau mungkin tahu, aku menulis kisah tentang kita berdua," Aku menaruh mawar putih itu di atas makamnya.

"Novel picisan itu menjadi _international best seller_, aku tidak tahu ini patut dibanggakan atau tidak." Aku mendengus menahan tawa.

"Sayang sekali," Aku mengelus batu nisan itu dengan senyum tipis yang masih menghiasi bibirku. "Cinta kita hanya berupa kisah. Sebuah kisah fiksi yang _ending_nya diubah."

"Hahaha," Aku justru tertawa mengingatnya, "kau tahu, suaramu yang terakhir kali kudengar itu bukanlah desahan-desahan penuh napsu, melainkan jeritan penuh ketakutan."

Jeritanmu sebelum aku menabrakmu.

"_AAAAA!"_

_BRAK!_

_._

_._

_._

_Tring. Triiing_.

Aku mengangkat telepon yang mengganggu 'kencan' kami berdua.

"Ya,"

"Dokter Rivaille, ada seorang korban tabrakan barusan di setor ke ICU, bisakah kau segera kemari, lakukan operasi sekarang!" Suara operator di seberang sana memicu adrenalinku.

"Ya," Aku memutus sambungan telepon, menyimpan perangkat halo-halo itu, lalu kembali tersenyum tipis ke arah makam Eren.

"Kali ini aku harus menolong seseorang yang mirip denganmu," Aku tersenyum lirih, mengelus lagi nisannya sebelum aku beranjak.

"Seseorang yang ditabrak akibat orang-orang bodoh seperti aku,"

"Sampai jumpa, Eren. Besok aku akan datang lagi." Aku berpesan sebelum benar-benar beranjak ke arah mobilku.

.

.

.

"Dokter Rivaille, kami sudah menunggu. Tolonglah anak itu dok, ini kebodohan saya yang menabraknya..." Sesal si penabrak.

"Akan kuusahakan," Aku menoleh sebentar, "Hanji,"

"Oke, ini data-data si pasien, aku harap kau bisa lebih bersemangat, Rivaille," Hanji mengedipkan sebelah mata dan masuk ke ruang operasi.

Aku membaca dengan seksama, mulai dari nama orang tua, pekerjaan orang tua, hingga akhirnya sampai ke nama si pesakit.

_Eren Yeager._

_._

Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya jantungku berdetak kencang.

Aku meremas dadaku yang mulai sesak.

.

Apa ini, yang namanya reinkarnasi?

Aku tidak tahu.

.

"Dokter, apa operasi bisa dimulai sekarang?"

.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Ya," Kemudian aku menyimpan dan melipat data pasien itu, memasukkannya ke kantung _snell jas_ milikku. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menolong anak itu."

_Karena kesalahan di masa lalu tidak boleh terulang di masa depan._

_Maka aku harus memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu terlebih dahulu._

.

.

.

**The End**

Nak pam cuap pam cuap dulu.

maafin saya pairingnya gak konsisten, tapi...ini fokus RivaEren kok :")))

Maapin lagi, itu mau adegay ehem tapi gajadi, gegara saya udah menggeliat duluan kayak kecoa disemprot baygon pas mau ngetik plis maapkan sayaa :"")))) umurnya kurang mateng /va/

kurang hot teun :"))) pendek lagi pas bagian anu-anuanya, hwee maafin, maafin, saya gakuat :""))

oke.

maafin Nanaho yang idenya kelewat sumprit, yang bingung boleh PM atau review buat nanya-nanya :")))

MAAF LAGI, INI ANGST GAGAL, FEELNYA PASTI GAK DAPET, TAPI YA, saya enjay enjoy aja ngetiknya, :")))) maafin author pehape ini.

semoga kalian masih tetap sudi menikamati, membaca, serta mereview, memberitahukan dimana kekurangan saya :")))

Author pehape undur diri.

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
